inFAMOUS Badass
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki woke up in what he assumed was hell. However, it just tured out to be Empire City that just went through an explosion. Giving flame smoke powers, he tries to bring Empire City back to glory and regain his past.


**Hello everyone, here's a new chapter idea I thought of based off the inFamous: Second Son trailer. I personally like the dude's powers so I thought, why not. This story will be a NarutoxLucy Kuo.**

**I do not own Naruto or inFamous. I also don't own any other elements I use.**

"Where the hell am I?" Noticing a slight light coming from a crack, he kicked upwards, kicking off whatever was above him.

Wasting no time, he jumped out and stared.

"Am I IN hell?"

Everything was in ruins. There was buildings collapsing, lava bursting from the earth. The sky itself looked to be burning as it was red and filled with smoke.

He covered his eyes as a bright light filled his eyes.

"Hey, you!" He looked up and saw some type of flying machine staring at him. His first instinct was to throw a kunai at it but the voice seemed friendly enough. "You need to get away from that area! It'll collapse at any moment."

The machine was right. The ground beneath him broke as he jumped away. He watched as the debris of some type of metal pole fall in.

"Head to the bridge! It's in the east!"

Naruto grit his teeth as he began to run down the obvious path. Screams of hundreds filled his ears as he jumped over strange metal monsters with wheels.

"Fuck!" He back-flipped as one of them almost crushed him. He looked up and saw another building collapsing.

He ran as fast as he could but he wouldn't make it. He closed his eyes, hoping for the pain to be quick but suddenly felt weightless. He opened his eyes and saw himself as some type of flying flame cloud.

"This is so badass."

He materialized and fell to the ground. He gripped his hands as the smoke around him began to be absorbed.

"I don't know how this happened but I'm liking it."

"If you're able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm, emergency personnel are en route." Naruto felt his brain hurt from all the big words..

However, when he found actually found people as he reached what he assumed was the remainder of a bridge.

He was going to ask them what the hell was going on when stuff just started exploding. Lightning began to strike down making him dodge every few seconds.

_'Fuck my life...'_

There was a guy running down the bridge that caught his attention. His arms were covered in electricity as the lightning seemed to follow him.

"So he's the cause of this." He muttered before chasing him. The bridge beneath him began to crumble as more lightning struck.

"Move your ass Cole! This whole bridge is comin' down!"

_'No shit?'_

The man suddenly fell to the ground as Naruto began to fill drowsy. He felt himself trip over something and black out.

* * *

_I don't know what happened. One minute I was asleep, then the next? Boom, I was in hell. No, not literally but might as well been._

_When I passed out, I felt everything. I felt how people were burned, crush and even melted. Their screams echoed in my sensitive ears._

_The next day, I woke up in a hospital which was shocking. I was in a bed that was located right next to the man who caused it all. His girlfriend, Trish, cared for us. I told her how I didn't remember a thing, how I had amnesia._

_Zeke was pretty okay._

_Not much later, Cole McGarth woke up. We quickly learned how the outside was destroying itself. Plagues, rioting, theft and even rape. No surprise some committed suicide._

_In a attempt to contain the threat, the government locked down the city. No in. No out. It sounded like something Konoha would do._

_That name was etched in his mind. Whenever it popped up, there was negativity to it so he thought nothing of it._

_He was now part of a dog-eat-dog world. He would come on top with his new powers. The people called the police were not going to be doing anything._

_No one knew how they both got their powers but he didn't care. He'd protect the innocent. That's what the good guy did right?_

_All he had to do was control it._

* * *

Day 14

Naruto sighed as he sat on laid on the park bench of the roof. He was wearing a black and orange jacket with a small backpack on chest. His pants were black but with an orange stripe on the sides. His golden hair blew in the wind as he stared at the sky. His cool image was intensified by the lolipop in his mouth.

"I thought you were going to watch T.V?" Cole asked Zeke who was reading something. A manga if he could recall.

"The batteries are dead. Mind charging them up?" Cole's hand was engulfed in lightning.

"Sure. Glad it's good for something." Naruto was glad he wasn't a living battery. Although, electricity was pretty cool. Not as cool as his flame smoke.

"Probably need to charge 'em all. T.V hogs a lot of power." The man went to go charge the batteries while Zeke looked at the young blond.

"Maybe you could cook some-"

"No Zeke." The man sighed as the T.V turned on. Cole walked towards them with his eyes on his hands.

"Weird.. Feels like I gotten stronger."

"Same thing happens when I absorb some of the smoke that day. Its normal I guess."

He just hope he didn't blow up or something.

"Why not try it out? We got some dummies for that stuff." The lightning guy didn't move as he zapped the heads on the dummies.

He was interrupted as a giant plane passed over their heads.

"That plane was flyin' so low I thought it'd crash." Zeke marveled as it passed, even thought he seemed it plenty of times.

"If you thought it was going to crash then you'd piss your pants."

"Do you hate me little guy?" Naruto twitched at being basically called short. "Hey, it's the T.V jacker. This guy is awesome."

The screen began gain even more static before an image of a man appeared.

"Just got word that the food packages have been dropped into Archer Square. The liars of the cooperation tell us we are going to get our fair share, that more is coming. That's easy for them to say. They are not the ones living in this hell! The truth is we've been abandoned! No one is coming to save us so head over and get that food before the Reapers show up."

"Knew that they would drop food." Naruto retorted as he stood up, cracking his neck. He began to walk to the edge of the building with Cole.

"Man, you must be outta your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks give a crap about us? This is PR stunt."

"That isn't going to stop you from stuffing from face, is it?" Cole questioned. Zeke just grinned.

"Hell no it ain't. Zeke gotta eat."

"Fat ass..." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You take the stairs, we'll take the express elevator."

"Man, you get to have all the fun."

The duo said nothing else before jumping off the roof. Cole landed with a giant thud while Naruto didn't make a sound. The two waited for Zeke to come down the long flight of stairs.

"You need to be a little more graceful Cole. People don't think much of the strong types." Cole sighed before Zeke finally made it down, panting.

"That was one hell of a jump. Wish I could do that. Running down those stairs sucked donkey balls. Before we go to Archer Square, we need to pick up something at the parking lot."

"What is it this time..." Naruto deadpanned. Last time Zeke tried to pick something up for him, he blew up.

"You'll see when we get there. Now come on. It's only a few blocks from here."

The trio made there way to the parking lot. The two older men shared stories as they tried to reach their destinations. Naruto listened to the Zeke talking about something called pizza and pissing on a cop.

At the parking lot, there was a multitude of cars. Naruto stared at the back of Zeke, wondering if he'd catch fire.

"Didn't think there'd be more than car. Think you could get it Cole?" The lightning human sent a shockwave of electricity at the cars, making them fling away. Naruto and Zeke could only be amazed.

"Well damn Cole! Didn't know you could do that." Naruto shook his head in agreement.

"Me neither... There was a surge..." They noticed that the man looked a bit weak. Naruto knew what happened immediately.

"You drained?" Cole nodded.

"Hang on a sec..." He walked up to the power supply and began recharging, filling the area in blue light.

"Man, you're a walking battery! Must have to recharge when you use to much."

"I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it..?" Naruto nodded in understanding before walking off. "Where are you going?"

"Alaska... Where the hell do you think I'm going. I'm hoping there is some candy with the food."

They didn't burst the strange boy's bubble.

"Well let's go! I want some of those brewskis." As they began walking they came, Cole's phone began to ring. He picked it up and continued walking.

"Cole?" Trisha's voice ranged out. His two other companions were silent.

"Hey babe."

"You hear they dropped some food?"

"Yeah. Me, Zeke and Naruto are heading there now." Trisha paused at his

"Are you sure you should take Naruto? He's only eighteen. How are you both feeling?"

"He'll be fine. He's grown. We're feeling fine by the way. My powers are all over the place. I'm now able to jump building from building like Spiderman."

"Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy, I can't lose you both..."

"I follow."

"I'll see you guys at Archer Square. I love you both." The call ended as he pocketed his phone. Zeke coughed suddenly, making the two look at him.

"She didn't mention me. Did she?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not surprised."

Zeke groaned as they made their watch to Archer Square. The giant pole thing just made Naruto uneasy.

"Whew, boy that's suck up there. I think one of you have to get it." Cole prepared to begin the climb when he saw step up first.

"I got it."

The boy disappeared in his flame smoke and appeared on one of the poles. The voices of others filled his ears but he didn't mind. He disappeared one more time and appeared on the platform.

Deciding to show off a little, he did a little parkour. He aimed his hand at the handle and burned it down.

* * *

_I met a few of them. Every time I saw them on the street I'd kick their ass. The Reapers. I heard that before the blast they were just drug dealers. Now they own the Neon District._

_Not for long._

_They took whatever they wanted. Now, I'll take it back._

* * *

Naruto disappeared once more and appeared on the ground. He took the arm of the nearest Reaper and threw him into a tree breaking it.

He turned around as he felt bullets penetrate his body. He disappeared and knocked the gun out of the guy's hand. He swept kick him and kicked upwardly, satisfied that his body spun like wheel.

He moved his head as heard someone punch at him. He elbowed them in the gut and threw them to the ground. He gripped their face as he incinerated them. He looked over towards Cole who had finished the last of his.

"Whoo! Now that was quick and brutal. Chow time now." That was Zeke, thinking with his stomach.

Naruto and Cole watched as the civilians began to open the boxes.

"I got one open! Let's eat."

"Hey Trish!" The woman turned around as Naruto hugged her.

"Hi Naruto, thank you so much for getting the food down. These poor people could of sarved." Naruto blushed and let go before rubbing the back of his neck.

"If we didn't, who would?"

"Citizens of Empire City, listen! This video was taken before the incident forteen days ago! This guy is the reason we are like this. Now we have someone to blame and make him pay. He even has an accomplice."

_'I'm really starting to hate that asshole.'_

* * *

_I been called many things. Cute, hot, badass and even cuddly. A terrorist though?_

_That guy just made my list._

_Cole wasn't the type to blow up a city. I only known him for two weeks and I know it isn't his style. Why did he have a bomb though is the question. Who gave it to him?_

_Trish and Cole had split. I pleaded to her that something was wrong but she didn't listen to reason. My badass wasn't enough to persuade her._

_She just walked away with no words._

_People were starting to recognize us. Some didn't do anything because of our display at Archer Square. But like any other rebellion, they tried to prevail._

_I didn't like the way Zeke looked at him so I gave him a black-eye. Served him right._

_We would try to leave town using Stampton bridge. Zeke showing up or not would determine whether or not I give him another black-eye._

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering if I should make Konoha an organization or leave it as a village he will once return to. Either way, he will hate both. My stories are seriously hard to write without my computer which sucks. I'll probably go back and fix chapter later. My spelling is terrible.**

**Anyway, have a good weekend.**


End file.
